El experimento
by Cissy Kuran
Summary: ¿Como reaccionarían Linda, Mello, Near y Matt sin sus cosas mas preciadas durante una semana? una idea, un proyecto, ¿seguiría todo igual?¿o sus personalidades cambiarían al punto de ser irreconocibles? leve muy leve NearxLinda
1. Chapter 1

isclaimer: ningún personaje me pertenece, yo solo los tomo prestado un ratito.

Capitulo 1

Se encontraba en medio de la clase junto a sus compañeros de grupo, la tarea era hacer un proyecto entre los cuatro y presentárselo al profesor de la clase, según el proyecto que elijan podían entregarlo en una semana o antes de fin de mes que era la fecha tope, pero como pensaba Linda al observar a sus compañeros de grupo y observar a los otros grupos que ya estaban discutiendo sobre que proyecto iban a presentar e incluso otros ya lo estaban comenzando, dudaba si iban a poder entregarlo a tiempo.

Linda suspiro miro a sus compañeros y aunque eran los 3 mas inteligentes del Wammy´s house dudaba que pudieran hacer un trabajo en grupo, observo a los otros integrantes analizándolos uno por uno y pensando que proyecto podían hacer juntos los cuatro y no morir en el intento.

Uno de los integrantes era Matt, el chico que siempre estaba pegado a su gameboy, no era mala persona e incluso ella admiraba la facilidad que tenia en seguir una conversación y jugar a los videojuegos al mismo tiempo, aunque había veces que en medio de la conversación te salia con un "salta, salta , vamos arriba, arriba", luego teníamos a Mello mejor amigo de Matt, el adicto al chocolate con corte de pelo de chica, Linda opinaba que si cambiaba un poco ese look, medio Wammy´s house estaría tras de el, chicas y algunos chicos inclusive, y por ultimo Near,el numero 1 del lugar, el que podía armar rompecabezas casi con los ojos cerrados, el cubo de hielo andante ya que era muy frió al tratar a las personas pero a pesar de eso era el amor imposible de ella; pero en esos momentos Linda lo que quería era asesinar a cada uno de sus compañeros de la manera mas lenta posible, había pasado una hora de la clase de 2 horas y todavía no habían pensado en nada o mejor dicho no hablaron nada, Matt estaba pegado a su videojuego como si su vida dependiera de eso, Mello como era usual comiendo chocolate y despotricando contra Near y este no se sabia si estaba en el lugar o era un muñeco lo que había ahí con mínimos movimientos para armar un rompecabezas.

_Chicos..._ empezó a decir Linda, ninguno le presto atención_ Chicos..._ otra vez lo mismo.

_¿ME PUEDEN ESCUCHAR DE UNA BUENA VEZ?_ y los tres se sobre saltaron al ver a Linda parada sobre una silla mirándolos con cara de "o me escuchan o los mato" pero luego se puso roja de la vergüenza al ver que toda la clase la estaba observando y bajo de la silla y se sentó

_¿se puede saber que te pasa? le pregunto Mello luego de recuperarse del susto, nunca pensó que la tranquila Linda reaccionaria de esa forma.

_¿ que.. que me pasa?_ le pregunto ella_ Me pasa que desde que empezamos con esto ni una idea discutimos, ni una!.

_Podríamos decir que ideas se nos ocurren al grupo y ver después cual elegimos_ hablo por primera vez Near.

_Así que el señorito esta vivo, ¿decime ahora se te ocurrió decir eso o ya de antes?_ le dijo Linda, aunque estaba enamorada de el,en ese momento lo único que quería hacer era pegarle.

_¿acaso estas en tus días?_ le pregunto Mello, mientras que la pobre chica estaba con un tic en el ojo.

_¿que...? le pregunto ella

_ Mello hace bien en preguntar, dicen que las chicas se ponen nerviosas en esa época del mes o incluso días antes, ¿estas así por eso?_ hablo de nuevo Near como si esa conversación la tuvieran los dos todos los días.

A todo esto Matt seguía jugando gameboy.

_No y no, ahora mejor hablemos sobre las ideas que se les ocurrió.

A medida que escuchaba las ideas, Linda estaba segura que si no estaban en una planta baja y si en un primer piso se hubiera tirado por la ventana en esos momentos.

_¿y? ¿que opinas sobre las ideas?_ le pregunto Mello.

_ a ver... Matt no vamos a hacer un proyecto que sea los 100 trucos para pasar todos los niveles del mario bross, ya deben haber paginas en internet hablando sobre eso, Mello, ¿en serio? tu proyecto seria "Willy Wonka y la fabrica de chocolate, mito o realidad?" déjame responderte que no existe tal cosa, y Near tu proyecto de "armar el cubo rubik en tres simples pasos" no me parece adecuado, ademas que en este lugar al unico que le interesa eso es a ti, en otras palabras nadie quiere al cubo rubik! (n/a: con el tono de "nadie quiere a Milhouse" xD).

_ Entonces reina del drama, ¿a ti se te ocurrió algo?_ le pregunto Mello.

ella los observo a cada uno y enseguida se le ocurrió una idea.

_Si, propongo que estemos una semana sin las cosas que nos gustan y ver si cambian nuestras personalidades o no , por ejemplo, Matt una semana sin su gameboy, vos Mello sin tus chocolates, Near sin tus rompecabezas, robots, dominos, naipes, etc y yo no dibujare ni tocare el piano ni el cello y faltare a mis clases de arte, y para que no haya ningún problema le pediremos al profesor que guarde todas esas cosas bajo llave asi ninguno hace trampa.

_ me parece una buena idea_ le respondió Near

_ a mi también_ le respondió Matt

_Pues a mi no!_ le respondió Mello

_Bueno, pero somos mayoría así que te la bancas! ¿o acaso tenes miedo que a la noche vengan los Oompa Loompas a preguntarte porque no comes chocolate?_ le pregunto Linda

_ Esta bien! acepto el reto!_ termino diciendo Mello.

y asi los cuatro decidieron que ese iba a ser su proyecto, aunque pensaban que podían vivir sin esas cosas por una semana, habia que ver como reaccionaban en realidad.

bueno, iba a ser un one shot, pero serán solo 2 capítulos, en fin, reviews y tomatazos son siempre bienvenidos :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: ningún personaje me pertenece, yo solo los pido prestado un ratito.

nota: respecto a las edades Linda y Near tienen 15 y Matt y Mello 16.

Capitulo 2.

El proyecto había comenzado, le comentaron al profesor el tema que habían elegido y este acepto, no porque le interesara el trabajo, sino porque siempre se pregunto que harían ellos 4 o mejor dicho los 3 chicos sin sus vicios.

Los 4 llevaron todas sus cosas para que el profesor las guarde en un aula que no se usaba bajo llave, y antes de que se vayan los hizo poner a los 3 chicos contra la pared, para revisarlos al estilo policía, en realidad sospechaba de Mello, pero tenia que ser los 3, Mello al ver que Linda quedaba libre de eso se enojo y se lo hizo saber al hombre

_¿Se puede saber por qué Linda queda libre de esto?

_Fácil Mello, confió plenamente en Linda.

Dicho esto y terminando su labor se fue dejándolos solos, sin sus mas preciadas cosas el proyecto oficialmente había comenzado.

El primero en sufrir cambios fue Matt, siempre estaba con un papel arrugado en la mano, Linda lo asocio a que nunca dejaba su gameboy por lo que no tener nada entre sus manos le resultaría extraño, pero no solo ese fue el cambio, sino que había dejado de ser ese chico sociable que hablaba con todo el mundo, eso si sin perder la vista del juego, sino que se convirtió en un Near 2.0, no hablaba con nadie, no salia al parque en los recreos y respondía fríamente a las preguntas que le hacían, solo con la diferencia que en ocasiones murmuraba "mis bebes necesito a mis bebes" todo un caso.

Luego pasamos Mello contra todo pronostico fue al que menos le afecto o eso pensaban, seguía teniendo su mal humor característico de el sumado a su nuevo narcisismo y egocentrismo, una tarde corrió desesperado a la habitación de Linda golpeándole la puerta como si un asesino estuviera tras el.

_Linda! abrí por favor! abrí la puerta!_ le dijo queriéndole tirar la puerta abajo.

Linda asustada le abrió, capaz empezaba a tener algún síndrome de abstinencia, pero estaba muy equivocada.

_¿que sucede Mello? ¿Estas bien?_ le pregunto al ver que el entro a su habitación como si se estuviera escondiendo de alguien.

_Debes ayudarme a esconderme_ le dijo mientras trataba de meterse bajo la cama de ella

_¿que? ¡salí de ahí abajo!

_ No lo entiendes_ le dijo el.

_¿que es lo que no entiendo?_ Linda ya empezaba a enojarse.

_Soy demasiado lindo para este lugar_ le dijo mientras salia debajo de la cama_ ya se que todos me miran porque aprecian mi belleza_ mientras le decía eso tomo un espejo de mano que linda tenia en su mesita de luz, mientras se miraba y se tiraba besos a el mismo y murmuraba "guapo, Brad Pitt no es nadie al lado tuyo".

Después de varios intentos Linda logro que Mello abandonara el lugar, definitivamente se había vuelto loco.

En lo que se refiere a Linda no había sufrido ningún cambio.

En Near igual no mostraba ningún signo de cambio hasta que un día en el comedor a la hora del almuerzo:

_Near, podes dejar de mirarme, ya se que soy guapo_ era Mello.

Near en realidad no lo estaba mirando a el, sino a cierta castaña que se encontraba sentada una mesa mas atrás, pero al escuchar la voz del rubio no pudo evitar sentir una furia dentro de el, años soportando sus insultos y nunca sintió la necesidad de hacerle frente, pero esta vez si.

_¡No te estaba mirando! Imitación frustrada de Willy Wonka_ le dijo con un tono de voz 2 veces mas alto que lo normal.

Mello estaba a punto de pegarle cuando Near lo mas tranquilo le dijo _Estaba mirando a Linda_

a todo esto el salón se encontraba en un silencio total observando el intercambio de palabras entre aquellos 2, pero al escuchar la declaración del albino hubo un "uhhhh" y Linda se encontraba completamente colorada, no sabia que hacer y que decir y todo se complico cuando de la nada apareció Near al lado de ella, la tomo de la mano haciendo que se parase y sin que ella se lo esperara le dio un suave beso en los labios el cual duro apenas 5 segundos, para luego al separarse decirle _ Debemos tener una cita algún día, puedo enseñarte a armar el cubo rubik , si quieres_ dicho esto le guiño un ojo y se fue del salón.

Linda solo pudo balbucear _nadie quiere al cubo_ pero al parecer el chico ya no la escuchaba.

Todo el lugar estaba en silencio nadie esperaba aquella reacción, sabían del ¿experimento? que estaban haciendo, pero nunca esperaban eso del cubo de hielo andante.

Por suerte los días pasaron y el experimento ya había terminado, el profesor les puso nota excelente puesto que había visto los cambios en cada uno y el informe que hicieron sobre esa semana merecía esa nota.

Mello volvió a ser Mello, Matt volvió a ser Matt , Linda seguía siendo Linda y Near volvió a ser Near.

Linda sabia que esa especie de declaración de Near había sido efecto de la falta de sus juguetes, etc, por lo que no se hizo demasiadas ilusiones, hasta que dos semanas después un días que se encontraban Near y ella en el salón de música el le dijo con su voz monótona de siempre _Linda, me debes una cita_ mientras armaba su 4to cubo rubik.

9 años después...

Un Near de unos 24 años le explicaba a un niño de apenas 2 años que era la copia exacta de el, salvo los ojos que eran como los de su madre , como armar el bendito cubo rubik

_Das vuelta acá, luego acá y otra vuelta acá y ya esta armado el cubo_ le decía mientras le daba a sostener en sus pequeñas manitas el objeto, el pequeño lo miro como si fuera algo de otro mundo y lo arrojo al suelo.

_¡William! definitivamente tienes el carácter de tu madre_ le dijo mientras tomaba el cubo del suelo.

En un momento apareció una joven castaña de la misma edad que el, los había estado observando, al parecer Near no se rendía respecto a ese maldito cubo.

_¡Near! ¿no me digas que de nuevo estas torturando al pequeño Will con ese cubo?_ le dijo mientras lo abrazaba por detrás apoyando su mentón en el hombro de Near_Ya te lo dijo una vez y vuelvo a decirtelo solo a vos te interesa ese cubo, ¡nadie quiere al cubo rubik!_ mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla para luego soltarlo y dirigirse a tomar en brazos al pequeño que se encontraba en su sillita.

al fin termine! reviews y tomatazos son siempre bienvenidos! :)


End file.
